The Good Girl
by HollyHeartbreak
Summary: People aren't always who you expect them to be.
1. The beginning bit

**The Good Girl**

I'm supposed to be the good one. I'm the smart kid, the bookworm, and the know-it-all. Everyone knows my name. Yet no one, especially my best friends, knows the real me. How ironic is it that I am more my self with my supposed worst enemy than I am with my best friends? They all think I'm so innocent. Oh how surprised they would be if they learned about what I do on Thursday afternoons. It started as just an entertaining way to pass the time. There was no real affection between us. We would meet in an abandoned classroom on the 5th floor. He found it so amusing that the female member of the golden trio was so free with her affections. While I was entertained that the beautiful blonde Slytherin was into the mudblood Gryffndork. Slowly though it went from meeting every Thursday just to be physical to meeting every free minute to talk. I felt more like myself when I was with him then I did when I was alone, or with anyone else. We kept up appearances though, to everyone else's eyes we still hated each other. It got harder and harder to look upon his smirking face, and tell myself he didn't really mean the terrible things he was saying. In potions, during a particularly nasty bit of name calling from him, I couldn't help but tear up a little. This look of shock then sadness crossed his face. He took a step towards me then caught himself and turned away. At this point silent tears were running down my face. He turned back towards meand, to the shock of the entire class an one very greasy potions professor, folded me into his arms.

_A.N. I post and delete random stories all the time. This isn't really the complete thought I had for the story its more like a tiny prolouge. I was just wondering if anyone would find it interesting. If you think the idea is worthy of a continuation please let me know._


	2. Day 1: Mysterious Meetings

_**The Good Girl**_

_**Day 1**_

_HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG_

I feel more and more alone when I'm with my "best friends." Before I wanted to spend all the time I could with them. Now I treasure my time away from them more than anything else. Today I was walking the halls wallowing in the constant sadness and alone feeling that I have now. When I stumbled upon a certain blonde Slytherin reading a book on some forgotten window sill on the 7th floor. I turned to leave but, he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Where the hell do you think your going Granger?"

"Away from you."

"Who said you could leave?" he said as he pinned me to the wall. I braced myself expecting some sort of attack but, it never came. Just as I was considering opening my eyes he softly pressed his lips to mine. To my complete amazement I was kissing him back. Suddenly realizing what I was doing I pulled away and ran down the corridor. I hoping to happen upon someone anyone even Peeves would do quite nicely but, I met no one.

Finally I made I made it back to the common room. I stumbled in flustered and blushing (I wasn't sure if it was from the run or the kiss). I climbed up the stairs to my room and threw myself into bed.

_DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM_

Escaping from my petulant housemates has become a favorite pastime. There is a particular window seat on some long forgotten end of a hallway on the 7th floor where I like to read. No one bothers me, not even the ghosts wander to this particular spot in the castle. I was reading there today when I heard foot steps I looked up and there was Granger. She saw me and turned to leave. My only thought was that she was going to tell her annoying friends where she happened upon me and, my quiet spot would no longer be so private. I had to stop her. I grabbed her arm just wanting to tell her not to mention this spot to anyone.

When I backed her into the wall she looked so frightened I was so appalled that she would fear that I would strike her I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed her. What the hell was I thinking this is Granger. Is she kissing me back? What the hell? Is this some weird dream? No she is defiantly returning this kiss. Just as I was beginning to get into the groove of things she pulled away and ran down the corridor away from me.

Malfoy what the fuck were you thinking? You just kissed Granger. I couldn't help but remember the kiss though as I walked my way back to the Slytherin common room.


	3. Day 2: Confrontation in the Closet

The Good Girl

**Day 2**

_HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG_

I woke up to the sounds of Lavender shrieking about some unsightly blemish on her face. This day shows the promise of being very very bad. Then all the happenings of last night came back to me. Damn it! I really kissed Malfoy. This is just wonderful Hermione, just wait until breakfast everyone will know. Harry and Ron are going to be royally pissed. I slowly got ready to face the day, waiting until the last possible second to go down into the common room. Finally when I was sure I would meet no one I trudged my way down the steps towards the great hall. Before I entered I braced myself for the reactions and, then pushed open the door forcing myself to enter the room.

Conversation didn't stop. No one even looked at me. I sat down at my usual spot between Harry and Neville, still nothing.

" Mione what took you so long?" Ron asked around a mouthful of toast.

"Oh I just couldn't drag myself out of bed is all." I replied while filling my plate happy with the turn of events. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone that would mean someone would know we had kissed. At that moment as I glanced around the room I caught Malfoy looking my way our eyes met for the briefest of moments before I looked away. When I glanced up from under my lashes again he was deep in conversation with Zambini.

That day was double potions with the Slytherins. I sat with Ron and Harry as per usual with Malfoy as far away as the room would allow. When the class ended we all left hurriedly as was our habit to get as far from Snape as fast as possible. I then remembered I had left my book on an ingredients cabinet in the back. I sent the boys on ahead without me and returned to the now empty classroom to retrieve my book. As I was leaving I was pulled in to an open doorway that I was almost positive was a closet. I looked around and discovered that I was indeed in a closet with a tall blonde boy.

"Malfoy what is it you want?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"To make certain you aren't confused about what happened last night." He said with a smirk.

"Confused? Why would I be confused?"

"Just to make sure that you know the only reason for the kiss was to shut you up."

I turned to leave but he grabbed me and turned me to face him. We were face to face. So close I could smell whatever terrible product he uses in his hair to make it the nasty oil slick that it is.

"Point taken. I would also like if you would refrain from mentioning it to anyone."

"Really Granger you think its something I would want others to know?" He said leaning towards me. I couldn't believe it the bastard was going to kiss me again. I took it into my own hands leaned up and kissed him first. I pulled away, after I was satisfied my point had been grasped, to see that all traces of his trademark smirk was gone and had been replaced with a look of astonishment. It was then that I did leave the closet and found my way back to the common room.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

I was sitting at the breakfast table just waiting for some outburst from the Gryffindor table about the unfortunate kiss that had taken place the night before. Nothing happened to my utter amazement all was quiet. During one of my quick check up glances at the golden trio Granger met my eyes then promptly looked away. I couldn't help but smirk at her weakness. I had to talk to her and it had to be soon just to make sure she didn't have the wrong idea about the aforementioned kiss. Today just might be the perfect time double potions with the Gryffindors.

I wasn't sure how I was going to manage it though with her two body guards attached at her hip. Then I had the greatest idea while she was in the back of the room with her book gathering ingredients I kicked over Longbottom's cauldron sending the contents spilling out onto the floor. Being the considerate Gryffindor she rushed to his aid. Soon after class was over and she did just as I had assumed she would and gathered her things leaving her potions text on the back cabinet.

I waited until the room cleared then went to the closet by the door to wait for her certain return. It wasn't long before she predictably strolled back into the room placed her book into her bag and turned to leave. As she passed by I grabbed her and pulled her inside. ( I really didn't see the need for anyone to know this conversation was taking place. I do have a reputation to protect.)

I made sure she knew the kiss was only a tool to make her be silent. She was so close to me though and the kiss was spectacular. I toyed with the idea of kissing her again when to my complete surprise she kissed ME! I stood there in shock as she turned and left. After a few minutes I gained my composure and slowly made my way to my common room.

_A.N. I am toying with the idea of just writing this all from Hermione's point of view but I think the little bit that shows Draco's view adds something. Is it entertaining or should his side be cut out?_


End file.
